Sakit Gigi
by Scalytta
Summary: Lebih baik sakit hati daripada sakit gigi. Itu pendirian teguh dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Masalahnya kasus yang dialami Kuroko itu langka. Double attack man!/Mind to RnR?


Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya meraba-raba ponsel di sekitar kasur tempatnya terlelap. Setelah ditemukan, ia nyalakan layar ponsel berwarna biru muda itu. Matanya yang masih setengah terpejam mencoba untuk fokus ke satu arah di bagian ponsel. Berharap untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

01.32 am

Menghela napas, ia coba mengangkat tubuhnya yang seakan-akan menempel pada nyamannya tempat tidur. Ia haus. Dengan setengah nyawa yang baru memasuki kembali tubuhnya, Kuroko beranjak dari kasur menuju dapur.

Ia biarkan ruangan itu tetap gelap. Merepotkan jika harus mencari saklar disaat kesadarannya masih ditarik ulur menuju alam mimpi. Ia hanya butuh mencari lemari es dan meneguk segelas air.

Setelah menemukan gelas dan menuang air mineral dingin ke dalamnya, pemilik surai berantakan itu segera meneguk habis isi gelas tersebut. Alisnya sedikit mengkerut ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang tidak nyaman dan mengganjal di dalam mulut bagian kanannya.

Cepat-cepat ia kembali ke kamar, menyalakan lampu dan menuju depan cermin. Sedikir ragu, ia buka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Secara tidak sengaja tangannya menekan rahangnya sendiri sedikit keras ketika hendak membantu mulut kecil itu terbuka.

Sakit.

Bagian dalam mulut sebelah kanannya terasa sakit dan pegal.

Kali ini ia coba membuka mulutnya lagi tanpa memberikan tekanan berlebih pada rahang. Ia fokuskan iris biru muda itu pada titik-titik tertentu di mulutnya. Setelah melihat objek yang dia tuju, ia fokuskan pandangannya ke arah sebaliknya. Tadinya ia fokus ke deretan gigi sebelah kanan, sekarang ia coba fokus ke deretan sebelah kiri. Setelah membandingkan keduanya, ia ambil satu kesimpulan.

Gusi di belakang gigi gerahamnya bengkak.

.

.

.

 **"Sakit Gigi"**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Sakit Gigi © Scalytta**

 **AU, possibly OOC, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

.

.

* * *

.

-Gigi Susu-

.

Dulu, Kuroko Tetsuya mempunyai gigi susu yang rapi dan sempurna. Meski ia suka makan permen—terutama yang rasa vanilla, tapi dia tidak pernah punya lubang di giginya.

Alasannya sederhana, dia rajin menggosok gigi pakai pasta gigi rasa strawberry.

Kenapa strawberry?

Karena mau sekeras apapun Kuroko merengek minta dibelikan pasta gigi vanilla, rasa itu tak akan pernah ada.

 _Poor_ Kuroko akhirnya harus _move on_ dari Vanilla ke strawberry. Relakan saja, nak.

Ngomong-ngomong, selain rapi, gigi susu Kuroko juga kuat. Dia bisa memutus benang hanya dengan menggigitnya. Tidak seperti anak sebelah berambut merah yang harus pake gunting.

Dia juga bisa mengunyah es batu tanpa merasa linu. Giginya tidak sensitif kayak di iklan itu.

Intinya sih, Kuroko bangga dengan gigi susu yang ia miliki sekarang.

.

* * *

.

-Gigi Tetap-

.

Lalu bagaimana dengan gigi tetapnya?

Dia tidak terlalu suka membahas soal ini. Giginya yang beranjak dewasa—maksudnya pergantian dari gigi susu menjadi gigi tetap—tidak mau menuruti aturan kerapihan.

Awalnya sih normal, dua gigi susu bagian bawahnya patah dan menumbuhkan dua gigi baru. Deretan tulang di mulut itu masih sama, rapih dan bersih, serta kuat. Tapi masa-masa setelah itu adalah kenangan buruk baginya.

Setelah insiden lepasnya dua gigi bayi bagian bawah Kuroko, gigi lain ikut menyusul. Kali ini gigi bagian atas. Sayangnya yang ini tidak mau terlepas begitu saja. Dengan kata lain, giginya ongklek tapi tidak putus-putus. Mungkin efek masih sayang dengan gusi yang ditempeli.

 _Belum rela saya ninggalin eneng gusi yang merah merona minta diperkosa._

Begitu jeritan gigi imajner yang Kuroko dengar di sela-sela penderitaannya menahan sakit. Tidak ada yang tau darimana ia mempelajari kata-kata sekelas memperkosa di usianya yang baru menginjak tujuh tahun.

Setelah berhari-hari menunggu dan sang gigi masih belum bisa juga _move on_ dari gusi yang ditempelinya, gigi tersebut pun harus berebut tempat dengan gigi tetap yang mulai tumbuh. Dan itu membuatnya makin tersiksa.

Alhasil, Kuroko terpaksa dibawa ke dokter gigi untuk cabut gigi.

Pertama kali Kuroko masuk ruangan bau obat bius itu, dia merasa tenang-tenang saja. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa.

Sang dokter cakep berambut hijau menyuruhnya duduk. Dokter tersebut sedikit menarik dagu sang pasien. Membuat Kuroko mau tak mau mendongakkan kepala sambil membuka mulut. Memberi akses bagi dokter berambut hijau untuk lebih bisa melihat keadaan gigi-giginya.

"Hmm… Gigi tetapnya sudah tumbuh lumayan besar. Sepertinya bakal makan tempat buat gigi yang lain," kata sang dokter. Ia melepas pegangannya pada Kuroko dan mengutak-atik benda-benda yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh bocah berambut biru.

Beberapa saat berlalu. Sang dokter kembali menyuruh Kuroko membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Dia merasakan cairan dingin dioleskan di gusinya. Kuroko gagal mendengar perkataan dokter karena ia kini tengah sibuk dengan teriakan imajiner dari gigi susu dan calon gigi tetapnya.

 _Tolong jangan pisahin saya dari eneng gusi. Saya ga rela dia sama si gigi tetap ini!_

 _Eh, lo tuh ga bakal menang dari gue. Masa kejayaan lo tuh udah selese. Gausah keras kepala deh!_ —jawab gigi tetap

Gigi susu tidak memedulikan ocehan gigi tetap. Dia mencoba memohon kepada gusi untuk tetap mempertahankannya.

 _Aku kurang apa sih neng? Aku kalah apaan sama si gigi yang dengan seenaknya nyerobot tempat ini?_

 _Lo tuh kalah gede!_ —tukas si gigi tetap dengan ambigunya.

 _Masa iya gue bakal kena NTR—_

Suara-suara imajiner itu hilang dan digantikan oleh pekikan sakit dari Kuroko. Gusinya terasa berdenyut, nyeri. Ternyata gigi susu sudah berhasil dicabut dari tempatnya.

"Setelah ini sebaiknya Kuroko _-kun_ sering-sering makan buah yang keras. Misal apel, tapi jangan dipotong ya. Digigit. Biar giginya bisa rapi. Soalnya gigi Kuroko _-kun_ yang ini agak miring posisinya," jelas sang dokter tanpa memedulikan Kuroko kecil yang masih sibuk mengusap pipinya. Berharap rasa nyeri di gusinya lekas hilang.

.

 _Hmm… Mungkin begini rasanya kena NTR. Nyeri sampai ke seluruh tubuh._

.

* * *

.

-Gingsul-

.

Pasca pencabutan gigi, Kuroko jadi rajin makan apel. Sehari tiga kali kayak makan nasi. Dia tidak pernah meminta diiriskan apel dalam bentuk kecil, dia selalu memakan apel itu dari bentuk bulat kemudian digigit.

Giginya pun kembali rapi. Dan gigi-gigi tetap lain mulai menggantikan gigi susu di dalam mulutnya.

Kuroko pikir pergantian giginya akan baik-baik saja sampai akhir. Toh nyatanya ada cobaan lain yang datang.

Kuroko ingat saat itu dia masih berada di bangku SD ketika dokter gigi itu datang. Murid-murid seketika langsung jadi pendiam dan penurut.

Kata sensei, hari ini ada pemeriksaan gigi. Yang giginya tidak sehat atau goyah akan dicabut. Anak-anak tentu takut. Mereka sudah cukup trauma dengan dokter yang membawa suntikan di sekolah. Sekarang mereka harus menambah trauma dengan dokter yang membawa alat-alat untuk menyiksa mulut mereka? Yang benar saja!

Beberapa dari mereka mendadak ijin ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi, ada yang menggoyang-goyangkan gigi untuk memastikan gigi mereka kuat. Ada juga yang menangis meraung-raung karena takut giginya dicabut.

Percayalah, imunisasi dan cabut gigi itu tingkat horornya tidak jauh berbeda.

.

Kuroko sih santai saja karena dia merasa pede dengan keadaan giginya. Karena itu ketika dia dipanggil dan diperiksa, dia merasa shock saat dokter itu tiba-tiba bilang kalau giginya harus dicabut.

Fase terakhir dari perjuangan Kuroko adalah gigi taring bagian kiri. Bagian yang akan dicabut oleh sang dokter.

Katanya, gigi taring itu harusnya sudah dicabut karena gigi tetapnya sudah tumbuh. Kuroko heran kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya.

Alhasil, dokter bilang ia akan mendapat gigi gingsul.

Gigi susu belum tanggal ataupun keterlambataan dalam mencabutnya, tetapi gigi tetap pengganti gigi susu sudah mulai tumbuh untuk menggantikan peranan gigi susu merupakan penyebab utama tumbuhnya gigi gingsul.

Kuroko gagal mempertahankan kerapihan giginya.

Sejak saat itulah Kuroko menjadi selalu berekspresi datar, jarang tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Dia malu punya gigi yang tidak rapih.

.

* * *

.

-Akashi Seijuurou-

.

Mereka berpacaran sejak SMP. Cerita singkatnya sih, Akashi terpesona oleh senyum Kuroko.

Saat itu latihan basket tengah berlangsung. Kuroko yang baru menjadi anggota _first string_ merasa sangat bersemangat. Apalagi dia dapat kabar kalau sebentar lagi jersey untuknya akan segera dikirim.

 _Well,_ sebenarnya bukan hanya segera, tapi sekarang.

"Tetsu- _kun_!" Momoi memanggil dari pinggir court. Gadis berambut pink itu melambaikan tangan pada Kuroko. Memberi isyarat agar mendekat.

Sang _phantom sixth man_ berlari mendekat. Menatap penuh tanya pada Momoi, meskipun ekspresinya tetap datar sih.

"Ada apa, Momoi- _san_?"

"Ini, jerseynya sudah jadi," jawab Momoi seraya menyodorkan plastik bening berisi kaos basket bernomor punggung 11.

Kuroko menatap lama, sebelum akhirnya menerima jersey tersebut.

" _Arigatou_ , Momoi- _san_." Dia masih berdiri mematung menatap kaos tersebut.

Beberapa teman-temannya mendekat. Aomine merangkul Kuroko, memberikan ucapan selamat. Disusul oleh yang lain.

Saat itulah mereka melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya.

Kuroko berdiri di sana, memeluk bungkusan plastik itu erat-erat. Matanya tertutup rapat. Wajahnya cerah. Dan dia…

Dia tersenyum.

Semua orang di gym melihat ke arah Kuroko setengah terpana. Senyum itu menawan sekali.

Senyum tipis itu makin melebar. Kuroko saking senangnya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ia tengah tersenyum lebar. Memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Memperlihatkan gingsul yang selama ini ia sembunyikan di balik ekspresi datar itu.

Manis.

Malaikat.

CROOT

Seisi gym tiba-tiba gempar. Banyak darah bercucuran dimana-mana. Mereka semua mengeluarkan darah dari hidung.

Momoi sudah tak sadarkan diri, sedangkan Aomine mencoba menutupi hidung dengan satu tangannya. Kuroko tidak mengerti kenapa tangan Aomine yang lain memegangi bagian bawah tubuh.

Kacamata Midorima retak, cemilan yang dibawa Murasakibara ternoda darah.

Sadar akan apa yang barusan dilakukannya, Kuroko langsung mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya. Tapi hal itu percuma, seluruh gym telah melihat bagaimana _kawaii_ -nya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kalau saja di sini ada karung, pasti Kuroko sudah dimasukkan ke dalam dan di bawa pulang.

.

Di tengah kekacauan itu, Akashi Seijuurou mendekat. Ia tepuk pundak Tetsuya, ia berikan Tetsuya senyum lembut.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi.

" _Ha'i_." Kuroko menundukkan wajah, tak berani melihat Akashi. Dia pasti marah karena Kuroko telah berbuat onar.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kegemparan itu seketika berubah hening. Mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan pernyataan Akashi. Dan sekarang mereka was-was menunggu jawaban Kuroko. Berharap dia menolaknya, jadi mereka bisa dapat kesempatan.

Sang phantom sixth man yang ternyata juga tengah shock, sontak mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wakil kapten Teikou.

"A—apa yang—"

Kuroko menghentikan ucapannya setelah dilihatnya wajah mengenaskan Akashi.

Lihat saja keadaannya. Wajahnya merah, hidungnya merah, matanya merah, bahkan rambutnya pun merah. Oke, rambut dan matanya memang ori merah.

Karena terlalu serius melihat ngenesnya Akashi saat ini, tanpa sadar Kuroko Tetsuya menganggukkan kepala dan mengiyakan permintaan—atau perintah? dari Akashi Seijuurou.

.

Hari berikutnya, SMP Teikou heboh oleh gosip tentang peristiwa berdarah yang menimpa anggota klub basket. Tidak ada yang tau pasti apa yang terjadi hari itu. Anggota klub sudah sepakat untuk menyimpan rapat-rapat kejadian tersebut.

* * *

.

-Gigi Geraham-

.

Pukul delapan pagi Kuroko Tetsuya baru bangun. Meski kesiangan, tapi kantung mata itu memberi bukti bahwa Kuroko tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup. Tentu saja, ini gara-gara ngilu yang ia rasakan semalaman pada gusinya. Yang benar saja, perasaan sejak dulu dia selalu rajin menggosok gigi, masa iya dia punya penyakit semacam ini?

Sang Ibu yang menyadari buruknya mood sang putra semata wayang pun langsung menanyakan keadaannya.

"Kau kenapa nak?" tanya sang Ibu lembut.

Tetsuya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Malas membuka mulut. Sakit.

Tak mau memaksa sang anak, sang Ibu pun tak melanjutkan pertanyaan dan memilih menyiapkan sarapan untuk Tetsuya. Sepiring nasi goreng mungkin bisa meningkatkan mood.

Mendapat hidangan menggoda seperti itu tentu saja membuat perut sang Kuroko muda protes minta diisi. Dengan semangat ia ambil sesendok nasi dan melahapnya—

kemudian kembali memuntahkannya.

Sungguh, gusinya nyeri sekali. Padahal dia belum mengunyah sama sekali nasi goreng tersebut, tapi gusinya serasa ditusuk-tusuk jarum.

Menghela napas, ia masukkan lagi sesendok nasi ke mulutnya perlahan. Mengunyah hanya dengan mulut bagian kiri. Mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melibatkan gusinya yang sedang bengkak.

Dia makan seperti orang autis, memasukkan nasi sepelan mungkin ke mulut. Kemudian ia memiringkan kepala ke kiri agar nasi tersebut tidak memenuhi seluruh mulutnya. Sebelah pipinya mengembung karena terlalu banyak menampung nasi. Sebelahnya lagi ia pegang dengan tangan secara hati-hati.

Sungguh acara makan yang menyiksa.

Ibunya yang dari tadi sibuk membereskan peralatan dapur akhirnya menyadari keanehan putranya. Mengangkat alis heran, sang Ibupun memerintah anaknya untuk berhenti makan sebentar dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Tetsuya menurut.

Ibunya memerhatikan dengan seksama. Kemudian mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Gusimu robek. Tandanya gigi geraham bagian belakangmu mau tumbuh."

Yang benar saja!

"Aku sudah lulus SMA, masa gigiku masih tumbuh sih?" tanya Tetsuya sebal. Kenapa dia masih harus berurusan dengan gigi?

"Itu normal kok. Umur segitu memang wajar bagi gigi geraham untuk tumbuh. Rasanya akan sakit untuk beberapa hari bahkan minggu lho," ujar Ibunya santai. Seperti tak mengerti penderitaan anaknya.

Tetsuya menghela napas pasrah. Sepertinya ia akan terus-terusan begini dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

* * *

.

-Sakit-

.

Kadang Kuroko berdoa,

 _Tuhan, cabut saja gigiku jika Kau terus menyiksaku._

Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sudah empat hari dan bukannya giginya sembuh, yang ada malah bertambah sakit.

Kalau sebelumnya mulutnya tidak enak karena terganjal gusi yang membengkak, kini ia harus lebih menderita karena sekarang mulutnya serasa ditusuk sesuatu. Kata Ibu giginya sudah mulai terlihat, makanya rasa mengganjal di mulutnya makin bertambah.

Kuroko benar-benar tersiksa. Dia tidak bisa makan dengan benar. Porsi makan yang memang selalu sedikit kini bertambah parah. Kadang dia merasa sangat lapar, tapi lebih memilih menahannya karena tidak mau berurusan dengan gigi geraham yang begitu menyiksa.

Ditambah lagi, dia tidak bisa meminum vanilla shake kesukaannya karena minuman dingin tersebut membuat gusinya terasa linu.

Dan dia tidak bisa mencium Akashi Seijuurou karena takut nanti lidah Akashi tidak sengaja menyenggol gusinya—oke, yang ini sebaiknya diabaikan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Akashi, mereka berjanji akan bertemu di Majiba. Sudah seminggu mereka tidak bertemu. Dan Kuroko sangat merindukan sosok Akashi. Semoga saja setelah pertemu sang kekasih hati, sakit gigi Kuroko akan terobati.

 _Amin._

.

Namun bukannya mengobati sakit gigi, justru Akashi malah menambah sakit yang lain dalam diri Kuroko.

 _Why?_

Karena Akashi di sana, di depan Majiba. Bersama dengan seorang lelaki bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro. Saingannya saat SMA. Penggantinya saat Akashi gagal _move on_ dari Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Yang jelas Akashi sedang tersenyum hangat ke arah Mayuzumi, dan lelaki berambut abu-abu tersebut membalas senyum Akashi sama hangatnya.

Kuroko mencoba mendekat. Dan ia dikejutkan oleh tindakan Akashi yang memeluk Mayuzumi erat.

Apa-apaan itu?!

.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Kuroko segera berlari ke arah Akashi dan menariknya kencang. Membuat Akashi tersentak dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Terkejut. Akashi baru kali ini melihat wajah Tetsuya seperti itu.

Dia seperti menahan emosi, menahan tangis, serta menahan rasa sakit.

Kuroko menatap Akashi dalam. Ia ingin berbicara banyak dan memarahi Akashi habis-habisan, tapi kondisi mulutnya sedang tidak memungkinkan.

Dia sedang berusaha keras menahan sakit gigi, sekarang ia harus menanggung sakit hati? Apa Tuhan begitu suka mempermainkan hidupnya?

Menarik napas dalam, Kuroko akhirnya mengucapkan satu kata yang singkat, pada, jelas, dan _jleb_.

"Putus."

Akashi tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa karena Kuroko telah hilang dari hadapannya.

Wow, _misdirection_ memang hebat.

.

* * *

Kuroko selalu memegang teguh pendirian, 'Lebih baik sakit hati daripada sakit gigi.'

Kenapa? Karena kalau sakit hati, dia hanya perlu tertidur dan melupakan hal itu walau hanya sekejap.

Sedangkan sakit gigi, boro-boro bisa tidur. Mau nangis aja rasanya sakit, apalagi kalau nangis sambil buka mulut.

Nah, masalahnya kasus yang dialami Kuroko ini langka. Sakit hati plus sakit gigi. Double attack men.

Sakit gigi? Sakit  
Mutusin pacar? Sakit  
Liat pacar selingkuh? Sakit

Lo mutusin pacar lo gara-gara dia kepergok lagi selingkuh pas lo lagi sakit gigi?

 _Kelar idup lo._

 _._

Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa dirinya akan mengurung diri di kamar sampai sakit giginya sembuh.

Pokoknya misi pertama Kuroko : Menyembuhkan sakit gigi. Sakit hati mah belakangan.

-End-

* * *

Maaf absurd. Ini hanya curhatan author yang bete gegara sakit gigi ga sembuh-sembuh u.u

Gigi geraham, cepatlah kau tumbuh D:

.

RnR? Kritik dan saran diterima ^_^


End file.
